


Locked Up

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Challenge Response, Community: fanfic100, Community: joss100, F/F, Prison, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-04
Updated: 2006-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy watches the sun set.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked Up

**Author's Note:**

> **Fanfic100** prompt: Sunset  
>  **Joss100** prompt: Light

Buffy watched the sun set outside her window and she wished that she could go out. It was so pretty out there, with the colors and the crisp cool breeze that was starting to take the edge off the southern California heat.

Usually, Buffy would be patrolling at this time. It gave her a head start on any of the vamps who were cruising for the early meal, and it meant that she might get home before curfew.

Of course, that had been before.

Buffy stared at the sunset through her window and then finally glanced away from the bars. She returned to her cell and paced the small space. That was before they’d arrested her for Faith’s crime. That was before she’d lost Willow: lost the only girl she’d ever loved. That was before a judge had said the haunting words “life.”

 

Life was really a misnomer in this situation. Buffy crossed to the bars on the other side, and looked through them across the hall. If she squashed her face just right, she could see two cells down. “Hey Faith, nice sunset, doncha think?” she taunted.

Faith’s cell was on an inner wall, and one of Buffy’s few pleasures left in this world was taunting the brunette bane of her existence.

“You’re mine Summers!” the other girl shouted, slamming into her own door. Buffy saw her hands gripping the bars so tightly that her knuckles turned white.

It wasn’t the first time that Faith had threatened her life - hell it was practically a daily occurrence now that they were both here - but it still frankly annoyed Buffy to hear it.

“And then what? Gonna keep killing? You still won’t be the only slayer!” She taunted. “You still wont be Giles’ favorite! Still won’t be able to have my life. Isn’t that what you wanted?”

Faith growled and swore something that Buffy couldn’t quite make out, but she decided to drop it anyway. Because Faith had taken her life away. Maybe she hadn’t killed the blonde and taken her place, but she had ended Buffy’s old life just the same.

Willow still visited, when she was allowed, but Buff hated for the other girl to see her this way. It just hurt too much to have her so close, and yet to know that they could never again touch each other.

She walked back to the window, where the sun was almost set. It would be dark soon, and then the vampires would come out to play. And until Faith made good on her threat and shanked Buffy in the yard, no one would be out there to stop them. With both Slayers locked up, the darkness had free reign.

As the reddish light faded on the horizon, Buffy wished that the sunset didn’t look quite so much like blood.


End file.
